digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Digimon Rebel Knights
"They are said to hold phenomenal power. Some say they brought harmony to one world... And wrought chaos and devastation in another. The pardoned bow to them, while the guilty turn their backs. I must know the secrets of the keys!" Story Summary Digimon Rebel Knights takes place in both the digital and real worlds. The digital world has humans there already, but they were all born in the digital world. There was an empire that stretched across the digital world. It perished with the god who created it. There was one human who had a partner of Courage and Fire. He built a small kingdom that he claimed as his. More humans came in to live here. They all made the castle bigger. Soon the kingdom became the size of our real world North America. The first king was the only one who knew of the real world. He married and had six beautiful children: Jairo, Jasmine, Derek, Karla, Sam, and Margret. He told each of his children that when they turned 10, they would start looking for their own digimon partner. But until they do, a royal knight would protect them. The children could also digivolve them from rookie to mega. The children were affiliated with their digimon temp. Child/DigiTemp.: Jairo/Gallantmon Jasmine/Magnamon Derek/Craniamon Karla/Dynasmon Sam/Examon And Margaret/Omnimon Earth Kids *Miyu Sonazaki: One of only three kids in his school who still knows about digimon (everyone else is into Pokemon), Miyu's the series' Goggle boy. A prodigy baseball player and outstanding student, he considers everything in his life just another challenge. That is until Veemon shows up and he realizes his new adventure's more than just a game. *Rena Nakahara: Rena is a tomboy living in an apartment in Minato district of Tokyo. She keeps a job as a waitress and cares deeply for her friends. Although she normally acts as the voice of reason, she lets loose her angry side due to her rivalry with Miyu's friend Toru. Though she doesn't show it, she secretly likes him. The only person she trusts is her faithful partner Patomon. *Toru Saiga: Toru is Miyu's other best friend. He carries a strong rivalry with Rena because he can never beat her at video games. He's usually seen either fighting with Rena, or talking about the game tournaments he enters in order to buy a new car. Despite his anger for Rena, he has a strong crush on Margaret and always tries to impress her with his Impmon. Royal Bios These are the six Scottkey children, the heirs to the throne of Gloriae. *Margaret is the youngest in the family. Naive but strong and kind, she's learned all the skills her brothers and sisters have to offer. Omnimon still acts like a guard, but Margaret thinks she can change him when the time comes. Even though she can tell Toru likes her, she knows Rena likes Toru. So she stays out of the way for Rena. *Jairo is the oldest. What makes him interesting is that he is adopted. The kings first child went to earth and never returned he adopted this child a month before his second child. Being the oldest, Jairo takes it upon himself to watch over his overactive brothers and sisters, a job Gallantmon has taken as well. *Jasmine is the second child. She thinks Jairo is her biological brother. Shes the only one who doesn't know. Her partner, Magnamon, is really hot-headed when he changes back to rookie. Like Margaret, she thinks she can change him when time comes. Although as cool as can be, she's mastered three martial arts and the art of patience. Jasmine goes into battle with her arsenal of a blade umbrella and two war fans first, and her digivice second. *Derek, the royal prankster. He's usually seen trying to fool either the servants or his brothers and sisters. but it's this ability to catch the enemy by surprise that helps him and Craniumon defeat their enemies. *Karla is the bookworm of the family. Best recognized with a book in her hands, she's seen wearing overly large glasses due to her 20/10 vision. The fact that she reads all this material makes her a master tactition worthy of her partner Dynasmon. *Sam is the overall child. Suave and cool, he's easilly the most dangerous among the kids. Having leart strategy from Karla, surprise from Derek, and martial arts from Jasmine, he's easilly seen taking down Champion digimon even without the help of Examon. Rebel Knights The rebel knights were created when the children said they would like to have the royal knights as their partner. An X-Virus form was created when the children unlocked the knights hearts. They did so in training. Chapters Chapter1: Fan: Reach For The Codes Chapter2: Fan: Omnimon and Magnamons Chat Chapter3: Fan: Earth Digimon Meet Partners Chapter4: Fan: Miyu Gets A Glimpse Chapter5: Fan: Digital-Game Or Reality? Chapter6: Fan: The Digidestined Of Tomorrow Category:Fan fiction